Dark Past becomes present
by mlyccraft
Summary: Kendall has been hiding a secret from his family for 3 years.When his son and daughter walk into Rocque Records he must explain his painful past and hope that his family will stick by him and help him.What happens when his past comes back and turns his world upside down. What will happen?*KAMES* PLZ R&R Title changed from Turning Tables


Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's,enjoy

Katie, 15,October 2

Kendall,13,December 31

James,13,September 1

Carlos,13,July 3

Logan,13,August 19

* * *

Summary:Kendall has been hiding a secret from his family for 3 his son and daughter walk into Rocque Records he must explain his painful past and hope that his family will stick by him and help him .What happens when his his past comes back and turns his world upside down. What will happen?Can they save Kendall?

* * *

**Dark Past Becomes Present**

**Chapter 1:Who Are They?**

Kendall smiled feeling James's arm wrap around him while Gustavo and Kelly told them about their next world tour in two and Kendall have been together for six months when James confessed his feelings for Kendall.

**_Meet me on Palmwoods roof in 10_**_James had texted had planned a picnic for the blond because James had been in love with Kendall for three but Kendall wanted to confess his love for the blond and hope that he felt the same way,if he didn't he hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship._

_The blond had gotten the text at 5:00 and it was now 5:08 so he rushed to the roof to find his best friend,James a.k.a. his crush with a picnic._

_"What's all this?" Kendall asked._

_James grabbed Kendall's arm gently and pulled him to blanket and both boys sat down._

_Now or never,James thoguht ._

_"Kendall,I love as friendship but as in like couple love.I understand if you don't feel the same way but I don't want this to ruin our friendship" James didn't even get to finish his sentence when a pair of lips smashed to ' older boy immediately kissed back with a huge smile._

_After 3 minutes both boys broke apart because they needed air._

_"You don't know how long I've waited for that" James said,smiling like an was definitely one of the best days of his life,if not the best._

_"Oh trust me,I do" Kendall said before both boys kissed again._

"Alright dogs,we need to write some new songs and surprise the audience" Gustavo ordered when a women with brown hair and blue eyes walked in with two todlers,one male and one female,both looked like Kendall.

"Kendall,sorry,family emergency and your mom and Katie aren't home so I had to come here" The women said.

"Thanks Sasha" Kendall said nervously and Sasha ran out.

"Daddy" Both children yelled running to Kendall causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"You have a child" Gustavo yelled.

"The kids are like three" Logan yelled.

"Did you cheat on me,are you still cheating on me?How could you Kendall?" James yelled at his boyfriend,hurt.

Before Kendall could speak Carlos yelled,"What type of boyfriend are you?,cheater"

"Kendall,you're not the person we thought you were,you're just a stupid blond who will do anything to kiss anyone you whore and slut" Logan yelled.

"You wanna know what happened?" Kendall asked,furious.

"No, we already know what happened,you're cheating on me and you already made two children" James said,tears forming in his eyes.

"How could you?" Kelly yells.

"You know I know I'm mean but I would never cheat on someone I loved or maybe you don't love James,you never did because now you have two toddlers" Gustavo yelled to Kendall.

Kendall stared at them,deeply hurt before telling back,"I was rapped three years ago"Leaving everyone in shock.

"Daddy, I'm hungry,What's happening?" The boy asked,both confused and wasn't used to all this yelling,nor was his sister.

"Me too" The girl said.

"Alright, I'll get you something to eat" Kendall said before walking put of Rocque Records.

Meanwhile,as Kendall walked home Carlos,Logan,James,Kelly and Gustavo snapped out of shock.

"We're idiots" Carlos said,tears coming down his face.

"Definitely" Logan agreed,tears coming to his face too.

Kendall was their best friend,no,baby brother.

"I can't believe I said that" Kelly said,tears were forming in her brown eyes.

"I can't believe Kendall went throug that" Gustavo said,tears threatening to fall,surprising everyone.

To Kelly and Gustavo,Kendall was like a son they never had.

James was sobbing,"I'm the worst boyfriend ever"

"No you're not,let's go apologize to Kendall and hope he forgives us" Logan said and they all run to the Palmwoods,ignoring the looks everyone was giving them and run into apartment 2J to see Kendall on the orange couch,feeding his Knight and Katie are in Minnesota for the come back right before the boys leave for their world tour.

"Hey" Kendall says,seeing them walk in.

"Kendall,we're so sorry for jumping to conclusions,could you ever forgive is?"Carlos asked with pleading eyes.

" On one condition"Kendall said.

"Anything" Logan said,staring at the younger boy.

"Never jump to conclusions,let people explain themselves" Kendall said.

"Or course" Carlos and Logan said in unisona dn James,Kelly and Gustavo nod.

"I forgive you" Kendall said.

"Thank you so much,we promise to keep our promise" Carlos said as he and Logan hugged and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Call me if you need anything" Gustavo said.

"Stay strong" Kelly told the blond boy.

With that,Kelly and Gustavo went back to Rocque Records and Logan said,"Let's give them some alone time"Seeing how James was staring at the blond.

Carlos nods and says,"we'll take.."

"Rachel and Zack" Kendall said.

"Rach, Zack,go with uncle Carlos and Logan" Kendall said handing Rachel to Logan and Zack to and Zack looked a lot like their father,big green eyes and dirty blond(e) hair.

Carlos and Logan took Rachel and Zack and went to their shared room,giving Kendall and James some alone time.

"Hey,what's wrong?" Kendall asked,willing away James's tears.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever" James replied.

"No, you're the best boyfriend ever in history of boyfriends" Kendall said.

"I'm the worst,I should've let you explain" James said,

"I'm the worst,you're the best.I should've told you about Rachel and Zack" Kendall said.

"I'm the worst" James argued.

"Me" Kendall said.

"Why are you two arguing about who's theorst boyfriend?" Carlos asked,laughing at the two younger boys and goes down the swirly slide along with Logan.

"Because he refuses to admit its me" Both James and Kendall say in unison.

"No its me" James said.

"Alright,its you" Kendall said playfully with a smirk.

"Its me-wait,hey" James yelled and playfully smacked his younger boyfriend in the arm.

"Whyres Rachel and Zack?" Kendall asked.

"Sleeping in your bed" Logan said.

Kendall let put a small sigh before saying,"tommorow at Rocque Records I'll tell you the story"

"You don't have to" Carlos said and James and Logan agreed.

"I know,I want to" Kendall said.

"Daddy" two shrieks came from upstairs causing Kendall to bolt up the swirly side with the older boys right behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where are we?" Zack asked.

"We're at my apartment" Kendall said.

"Who are they?" Rachel asked.

"They're my band mates,this is my boyfriend,James and my two best friends,Logan and Carlos" Kendall said.

"I'm hungry" Rachel whined.

"Alright,what do you want for dinner?" Kendall asked.

"Chicken nuggets" Zack said jumping into Kendall's arms.

"What about you Rach?" Kendall asked.

"Same" She said,jumping to the other side of Kendall's lap.

"K" He said scooping them up and bringing them downstairs.

The three older boys were smiling at how good Kendall was with weren't surprised went downstairs to see Kendall giving Rachel and Zack chicken nuggets.

"Want some?" Kendall asked sitting down with the twins.

"Sure" James said taking some chicken nuggets with Carlos and Logan following.

The 6 of them eat in , Carlos and James were watching Rachel and Zack use forks,most three year olds dont use forks but Rachel and Zack three boys wondered if it was their cleverness or Kendall's good parenting skills,probably they finished Kendall put the dishes in he dishwasher.

"Can we color?" Rachel asked.

"Sure" Kendall said.

Rachel and Zack ran to get their coloring books and pencils and grabbed James,Logan and Carlos.

"What do you want to color?" Carlos asked.

"Superhero's" Zack yelled at the same time Rachel did.

"Here" Rachel and Zack said,handing the three boys color pencils.

Kendall watches form behind the counter,smiling at James,Logan and Carlos bonding with Rachel and needed people to except him _ and _Rachel and Zack. Luckily for him,Carlos,Logan and James were just this people.

* * *

Review,hope you liked I continue?Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
